


Kiss You

by Anonymous



Category: Dilwale Dulhania Le Jayenge | Braveheart Takes the Bride (1995), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk!Wangji, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pranks, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, kiss prompt, study abroad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For Tumblr Kiss Prompt #34 ...to pretend. Loosely based on DDLJ.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82
Collections: Anonymous





	Kiss You

Lan Wangji was a terrible drunk. 

Wei Ying had made the mistake of getting him drunk once and after that he swore he would never do that again. It wasn't that Lan Zhan couldn't be fun when he was drunk. But he was also such a   
terror. Honestly Wei Ying was doing the world a favor, keeping him sober. 

But they were on a study abroad trip to Switzerland and there was a language barrier. They were visiting a small town and there wasn't much to do at night except going to a bar. And he was sure   
he'd gotten a non-alcoholic drink for Lan Zhan. 

Apparently not. 

He'd known as soon as it had happened. Lan Zhan had finished his drink and immediately his head had dropped onto Wei Ying's shoulder. Wei Ying put down money for their drinks and stood up as   
quickly as he could, pulling Lan Zhan with him. "I'm gonna take him back to the hotel before he wakes up." 

He walked/dragged Lan Zhan, hoping he was quick enough. They had just entered the hotel lobby though when Lan Zhan woke up. 

"Lan Zhan? Good you're awake, at least I won't have to drag you anymore. Come on, let's go up to our room and get some sleep." 

But Lan Zhan shook his head rapidly. 

"Ah? What do you mean, no? Lan Zhan it's bedtime now." 

Lan Zhan slipped out of the jacket he'd been wearing, the one Wei Ying was holding onto, and made a mad dash for the door. 

Wei Ying groaned. So close. He was so close!

He quickly ran outside, hoping Lan Zhan hadn't gotten too far but found that he'd stopped when he realized Wei Ying wasn't there. But once his eyes landed on Wei Ying, he took off running again. 

"Lan Zhan! Why are you running away? Come back here!" 

Whenever Wei Ying fell too far behind, Lan Zhan would pause to let him catch up, before taking off again. He kept trying to go into the shops but all of them were closed so he could only rattle the   
doors a little before going for the next one. 

Wei Ying paused, hands on his knees, gasping for breath. "Er Ge-ge! Just…tell me…what you're…looking for." 

"Lipstick." 

"Lipstick? Er Ge-ge! It's 2 o'clock in the morning! Where on Earth do you think you're going to find lipstick now? And hang on, what do you want with lipstick anyways?" 

But seeing that Wei Ying had caught his breath and was standing upright, Lan Zhan decided to take off again. 

"Ugh! Come on!" 

After running through what seemed like the whole town, and finding every store to be closed, Lan Zhan finally sat down in the middle of the street, pouting. 

Wei Ying collapsed next to him. 

"See I told you everything would be closed. Now will you be a good boy and come back to the hotel?" 

"Mn." 

Thank God! He quickly stood up and held out his hand for Lan Zhan, before he changed his mind. 

After walking for a few steps though Lan Zhan stopped again. 

"What? What's wrong now?"

"Tired." 

"That's what you get for running around this whole town!" 

Lan Zhan looked at Wei Ying and held his arms out, pouting. 

"What? Why are you doing that?" 

"Carry." 

Wei Ying's jaw dropped. "You want me to carry you?" 

Lan Zhan nodded. 

"All the way back to the hotel?" 

Another nod. 

"Do you even know how far that is?" 

"Mn. Far. Tired.' 

"Lan Wangji! You can't be serious! I'm not doing that! You have two feet, you can walk yourself back the same way you got here." 

Lan Zhan locked his eyes with Wei Ying's and stubbornly sat down in the middle of the road, refusing to move. 

Wei let his head drop back as he let out and exasperated breath. "Fine, fine! I'll carry you." 

Smiling brightly, Lan Zhan stood up and all but ran over to Wei Ying, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

"The things I do for you Er Ge-ge, honestly!" 

"Mn. Wei Ying is good." 

Wei Ying just snorted and focused on conserving his energy in getting them back to the hotel. 

Once inside their room, he laid Lan Wangji down on the bed and helped him take off his shoes. Then he walked into the bathroom to get a wet cloth to wash Lan Zhan's face with. 

When he came back into the room, Lan Zhan was already asleep. Wei Ying smiled down at him, gently wiping the grime from the day away. He softly brushed away a lock of hair that had fallen onto   
Lan Zhan's face. 

"At least all the running tired you out. Night, Lan Zhan." 

****

The next morning when Wei Ying woke up, he was surprised to find Lan Zhan still asleep. He rolled over to grab his phone, seeing if he had more time to sleep but it was already 6am and they   
needed to get up and get ready to leave. 

Wei Ying was just about to shake Lan Zhan awake but seeing Lan Zhan looking all sweet like that…Wei Ying really wanted to prank him. 

But what to do? 

As his eyes scanned around the room, they landed on the lipstick Wei Ying had bought for his Mama. 

Smiling wickedly he thought, Mama wouldn't mind if I used a little bit for a prank. In fact she'd be quite proud!

Wei Ying put a little bit of the cherry red lipstick on his lips and found the shirt he'd been wearing the night before. Luckily it was pale in color so the lipstick would show up quite nicely. 

He pressed a few kisses to the shirt before slipping it on. 

Wei Ying put a bit more of the lipstick on, then pressed his fingers to his lips, before pressing them into his cheeks, leaving faint impressions. 

Checking his work in the mirror and satisfied at looking thoroughly kissed, he went to wake Lan Zhan up, tossing the lipstick back into his bag. 

He curled up on the corner of the bed and suppressed his laughter before shaking Lan Zhan's leg. 

"Er Ge-ge! Wake up, er ge-ge!" 

Lan Zhan's eyes slowly fluttered up as his hand came up to clench his forehead in pain. Hmm, maybe it wasn't the best time for a prank. Lan Zhan was probably already feeling awful. 

Wei Ying made to get up and go wash himself off, when a hand stopped him. 

Lan Zhan was wide awake now and staring at Wei Ying in horror. Well if he'd already gotten caught, he should just go through with his prank, right?

"Wei Ying. Wha--?" 

"Ah? This?" Wei Ying feigned shyness. "Er ge-ge, last night you…" 

"I…what?" Lan Zhan swallowed nervously. 

Wei Ying covered his face to hide his laughter but he couldn't stop himself from shaking.

"Wei Ying." 

Hearing the broken note in Lan Zhan's voice, Wei Ying dropped his hands to look at him. 

"Wangji will fix this. Will make up for this. Wangji is sorry, Wei Ying." 

Lan Wangji bowed his head deeply towards Wei Ying. 

Wei Ying grabbed his shoulders and lifted him up. "Aiya, Lan Zhan! Don't take everything I say so seriously! It was just a silly prank! Nothing like that happened last night. I swear! You came back and   
went straight to sleep." 

"Still. Wangji will take responsibility." 

"Ah? Responsibility for wha--?" 

But Lan Zhan had pressed his lips against his own and was now kissing him earnestly. 

When he finally pulled away, Wei Ying lifted his hands to touch his lips, not quite believing what had just happened. As he sat there thinking about it, a thought struck his mind and he gasped. 

"Lan Zhan! You…you saw me doing that didn't you? You knew I was just pranking you then…then why did you kiss me?" 

Lan Wangji smirked at him, "Wei Ying was pretending to be kissed. Means Wei Ying wanted to be kissed."

Wei Ying was flustered, "Wha--I never--I didn't--mmph" 

Lan Zhan had leaned forward and was kissing him again. "If Wei Ying wanted a kiss, he should've just asked. No need to pretend."

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw that prompt list, I just thought of DDLJ and wanted to write a WangXian version. Hope it's okay! 😊


End file.
